mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game-fanatic
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! Here are the rules; always sign your posts, add headings that help organize conversations, and please no swearing! Other than that feel free to ask me for help, correct me if anythings wrong, or just have a friendly discussion. If I can't answer one of your questions I suggest asking Blanky or Skull. I clear out my talk page every time it exceeds it's limit. Lemonade. hai Hai I DID ??? ):( PP (Possible Promotion) ohk Ok, I see. You are a nice guy, and also I would promote you as an admin, because from what I'm judging, your'e a nice guy. However, Dramaman doesn't mind you bein' promoted. He said he was sad about never getting promoted, so I am fillin' in for him. --Paul-D 22:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Answer Game-fanatic's question to Dentface I found her name during the mission game at the agents website. If I'm incorrect please correct me. You're Right You're right but I can't find a pic to photoshop dentface MSA Boardwalk Pic for Portal:MySims Agents Locations Do you have any idea where to find a MSA boardwalk pic? If you do leave a message on my talk page. From : Dentface Boardwalk Pic I looked every where for the pic and can't find it. Maybe you can find out who uploaded the summer pic to get the boardwalk pic. if you to notify me thanks, Dentface Denface's MSA Boardwalk Yo Hi! Hi Game Fanatic! Cool word bubble!--D-scope 15:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) How do you get a word bubble?--D-scope 15:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) New Poll I made a banner for a new poll. I was wondering could you ask an admin to approve of of it. Here is its link : Thanks : Dentface New Poll Cont. The Poll would be : Which is your favorite MySims game?" thanks: Dentface Where's da realiteh? Dentface's Poll Idea Thanks for contacting Blanky for me. My computer didn't let me contact her for some reason. --Dentface from: Dentface archive Hey, I saw what you wrote on the top of your user talk page, just one thing, when clearing out the page, don't just simply delete it all, archive it. Thanks and have a nice day!--Mistertrouble189 01:04, 1 September 2009 (UTC) *Yeah I was gonna say that MySims Drama needs fixin' and cleanin' up lol before it can be posted on the main page. As for the archive, just create User talk:Game-fanatic/Archive and cut & paste the entire talk page onto that archive page and you're set!--Mistertrouble189 01:57, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :*Lol, no prob. To cut & paste, you edit talk page, highlight alllll the messages (pretty much the entire page),right-click and select "cut", then create the archive (the link above) and right-click and select "paste". Viola!--Mistertrouble189 20:07, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee There is strange edits on your MSR page! Well, USED to. Paul the Yeti I found him on a screenshot of the ski lodge on ea.com. Then i went to ign and found is name on some concept art. After that i googled ''yeti in mysims agents to find a pic of him. Also i found new MSA pics for nova and zoe. check them out. On the same place i found a new sims called Preston he's a yeti fan. OMG OMG OMG WEEWOOWEEWOO WORD BUBBLE ur question OK OK i'll change it. thanks:dentface